


Pióra Żar-Pticy

by KOZprojects



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, czytane na role
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOZprojects/pseuds/KOZprojects
Summary: Natalia Romanova  przyjeżdża do stolicy Rosji z sekretną misją. Moskiewska przeszłość powraca do niej... nie tylko za sprawą znajomych widoków. A w tle -  rosyjska legenda o Żar-Pticy.Podfikowa wersja"Piór Żar-Pticy"autorstwaArianrod.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & OCs
Kudos: 2





	Pióra Żar-Pticy

Autor: Arianrod

Czytane przez: Klub Obrońców Ziemi i przyjaciół

Czas trwania: 23:57

Do ściągnięcia (lub przesłuchania w przeglądarce Chrome): [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ye29H53SVK7g-9Jg7lPe51Gs0nOEyBYU)

*** Polecamy słuchanie na słuchawkach! ***

**Author's Note:**

> Wykorzystano utwory:  
> Filu And Dina "Fantasy Ident"  
> (http://bit.ly/2oabKBJ)  
> Licencja: CC BY-SA-NC
> 
> ТЕЛЬНЮК: Сестри "Жар-птиці" (The Telnyuk Sisters "Firebirds")  
> (https://www.jamendo.com/track/403893/zhar-ptici-firebirds)  
> Licencja: CC BY-SA-NC


End file.
